Real-time video communications services, such as real-time video calling services, are increasingly being used for interpersonal communications. Such real-time video communications services require synchronicity in that the participants in a real-time video communication session must be available to concurrently participate in the communication session. Unfortunately, certain users who want to communicate using video may find the synchronicity requirement of real-time video communications services to be inconvenient, undesirable, burdensome, and/or difficult to satisfy for certain situations.
Users have leveraged other traditional communication services to send and receive video content. For example, a user may attach a video file to an email message, text message, or digital message board post. However, in such uses of communication services, text rather than video is typically the primary medium or basis of interpersonal communications between users of the services. Such traditional communications services are not well-suited and/or not tailored to video communications. Moreover, traditional communications services that are used to send and receive video as attachments lack capabilities, features, and/or user interfaces for producing quality user experiences related to creating, viewing, and/or otherwise processing the video attachments.
Video sharing services allow users of the services to share videos with other users of the services. For example, a user may upload a video to a video sharing service such as YouTube. Once the video has been uploaded, other users of the video sharing service may access and view the video. However, in such video sharing services, videos are not threaded for interpersonal communications, and for at least this reason, such video sharing services do not provide true interpersonal communication threads or experiences for users. For example, such video sharing services do not support interpersonal communications in a way that would allow users to create and participate in a directed, back-and-forth video conversation. In addition, existing video sharing services lack capabilities, features, and/or user interfaces for producing quality user experiences related to creating, viewing, and/or otherwise processing shared video content in the context of an interpersonal video communication thread.
For at least these reasons, new and/or improved video messaging services, capabilities, features, and/or user interfaces are desired.